


The Gray Area

by carryonmywaywardshadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Alec Lightwood, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Demon Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter/pseuds/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter
Summary: Alec Lightwood is an angel charged with protecting Brooklyn. He's mission-oriented and focused until he meets Magnus Bane, a flashy demon who makes Alec want to experience everything he's been missing out on.





	The Gray Area

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you enjoy!

Alec stood on the roof of one of New York’s tallest buildings. He looked out over the city he was charged with protecting, his sharp eyes searching. Alec usually stayed out of the human realm when possible. He preferred Heaven but they’d gotten reports of a small group of demons nearby so he’d been sent out to find and kill them.

He was scanning the city again when he felt the familiar tingle of darkness that meant demons were close. He closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint the source. He’d narrowed it down to a few alleys two miles southwest of him, when he opened his eyes, large wings spreading. His wings were the purest white and the fluffy feathers were soft, smooth, and meticulously well-groomed. He jumped off the building, strong wings carrying him to the demon’s probable location.

He landed on the roof of the building overlooking the alley where the demons were currently hiding. Six of them. Almost too easy. He pulled out his bow, taking down two before the demons even realized what was happening. He killed another as they began to react and a fourth as the remaining demons took off running. Numbers five and six were picked off before they made it out of the alley.

Alec grinned at his success, turning to leave, when he felt something plow into him and before he could react, he felt himself flying backward off the edge of the roof. He’d catalogued styled black hair with red tips and smooth, burgundy wings, when he slammed into the rock-hard pavement at the base of the building. As he faded into unconsciousness, his last thought was that he was about to be killed by a demon.

* * *

Magnus did not like angels. At all. They were arrogant and conceited and obsessed with honor. The majority were boring as all hell because they were too focused on following orders and hating every demon with a burning passion.

Magnus was sitting on the edge of a rooftop, looking out over the city, when a pair of large white wings landed on the rooftop in front of him. White, fluffy wings. Angel wings. His eyes narrowed in anger and watched as the angel released six arrows in quick succession. The bastard was skilled, Magnus gave him that. Skilled and he had a killer body.

Magnus nimbly leapt to the same balcony as the angel, creeping forward. As the angel turned, wings spreading to prepare for flight, Magnus pounced. He crashed into the angel and they both went flying off the roof. Magnus let the angel cushion his fall, and as they collided with the ground, the angel fell unconscious.

Magnus got to his feet, stretching. He was just unsheathing his blade when he looked down at the angel and realized he was absolutely stunning. His fluffy, black hair was a sharp contrast to the pure white wings and pale, creamy skin. Not only that, but the angel hadn’t been cruel. He’d killed the demons quickly. There was no torture, which was common with angels. He couldn’t help but feel like killing this angel would be a mistake.

He resheathed his blade, and lifted the angel bridal-style. With a puff of smoke, they were gone.

* * *

Alec awoke on a black leather couch. His head was pounding, but he was alive and all his limbs seemed to be functioning. He moved to sit up and realized he’d been handcuffed. Angel cuffs. He cursed internally, realizing he was also missing his bow. He was unsurprised, but it still upset him. Despite his current disadvantages, he figured it wasn’t the worst way to wake up. He was alive at least, which  **was**  a surprise. He clumsily stood with a deep sigh just as the demon walked in and-

 _Wow. He was hot._ Alec was fairly sure this was the most attractive being he’d ever seen. He had tan skin, a flirty smile, and his golden cat eyes gleamed, even in the dim room.

“Good morning, darling,” the demon purred.

“Th-that’s not my name,” Alec stuttered.

“Well then, what is your name?” the demon asked.

“Alec,” he answered, “Alec Lightwood.”

“A Lightwood…” the demon murmured, surprise evident in his voice, “how interesting.”

“Who are you?” Alec asked.

“My name is Magnus Bane,” the demon, Magnus, responded.

“Why am I here?” Alec demanded.

“Well, I was going to kill you but I decided you were too pretty to die. So, I brought you home with me instead,” Magnus explained.

“Y-you think I’m pretty,” Alec stuttered.  _Very smooth._  He was possibly the worst angel in existence. Here he was, captured on a mission and flirting with a demon. Maybe it was the head injury.

Magnus laughed softly, replying, “Of course.” Alec blushed deeply. No one had ever called him pretty before, especially not someone as attractive as Magnus.

“S-So when can I leave?” Alec asked, cringing just a tad at his own awkwardness.

“Leave?” Magnus asked, pouting, “But you only just got here.”

“Y-you’re a demon. I-I can’t stay here…” Alec stuttered.

Magnus sighed. Of course, Alec was one of those angels.

“Fine,” Magnus said, disappointed, “but I can’t let you fly off with that head injury. Stay a while and heal before you go, okay?”

Alec held up his cuffed hands, “Do I have a choice?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you out.”

“One day. That’s it,” Alec huffed, dropping onto the couch.

“Are you hungry?” Magnus asked, sounding genuinely concerned, “I could make some lunch for us?”

At the mention of food, Alec’s stomach growled loudly, making the angel blush. He murmured, “I could eat.”

“Great! I’ll be right back,” Magnus announced as he left the room.

* * *

Magnus leaned against the kitchen counter, deep in thought. From the moment, the stupid angel had opened his mouth, Magnus felt an overwhelming urge to either punch Alec or kiss him.

The angel was devastatingly handsome. Tall, dark, and handsome had always been Magnus’s weakness and Alec was no exception. His soft white wings made him look pure and innocent, just waiting for Magnus to corrupt him. It was too bad that the charming looks and sweet personality were wasted on someone who’d never give a demon a chance. The thought made him sadder than he expected.

He pushed off the counter with a sigh and got to work making lunch for the angel. He had the rest of the day to win Alexander over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, tell me in the comments or leave me some kudos! Chapter 2 will be up soon hopefully! If you want to see more writing from me, [send me prompts](http://carry-on-my-wayward-swan.tumblr.com/ask)! Have a great day!


End file.
